eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1598 (9 April 1998)
Synopsis Kathy apologises to Ian for her outburst on the witness stand, and Nick asks Cindy about Ian being shot. She claims it was a business rival, and Ian received "just a scratch". The judge sums up, saying both parents abducted the children, which is a serious matter, and all things were equal in most respects between the parents, and both have agreed to free access to the other parent if they are given custody, so he would not usually recommend any change, as this causes upheaval to the children. However, the children must be allowed to love both parents, and although the paternal grandmother may try to hide her feelings, the children must not be exposed to her animosity to the mother, so the ruling is that the children will be awarded to the mother. Ian can't believe it, and Cindy gloats that Kathy's always had a big mouth. Nick is more concerned about the shooting, which is news to him. Outside the court, Kathy screeches at Cindy as usual, waffling on yet again about Ian being shot. Nick says we know all about the little scratch he got, let's go. Kathy hysterically grabs Ian and tears off his shirt to show Nick his scar and Nick is obviously surprised that he still has a mark there. Nick asks Cindy again, saying it obviously wasn't just a scratch, and if they ever have an argument, will he need a bullet proof vest? Cindy admits it wasn't just a scratch, but insists it was nothing to do with her, adding "trust me." Ros tells Ian she won't give up, and this is very unfair. Annie hears about Ian losing the case, and has a chat with Ros about Ian's case and about her attempts with Valecue. Annie puts up the protection racket charges, as she needs the money to buy the business, and Conor says it's asking for trouble. Meanwhile, George's flat burns down, and Annie tries to keep planting the idea of faulty wiring and accidental fire, while Phil and Conor assume the worst. Sarah asks Alex about Kathy, and then tells Kathy they are perfect for each other, her two favourite people in the world. Irene and Terry go round to Michael's, and Susan offers tea or coffee, so Terry asks for beer, and proceeds to stuff himself with the sandwiches like a vulture. Matthew and Sarah are a little late, and when Michael lets them in, Matthew decides he'd rather be elsewhere, and says they have forgotten something, and will be back soon, but they don't bother to return. Barry comes to collect his things from Pat's, and having just heard about Ian losing his kids, Pat is feeling charitable and tells Roy Barry can stay. Barry says he promised the lads he'd move in and doesn't want to "let them down." He carries black bin liners across the square, and drops a pile of CDs in the road, and George pulls up and runs over them. Peggy invites him to stay at the Vic with her while his flat is sorted out. Lorna settles in at the hostel and asks Alex if he really believes in God, and if so, why does he allow his best men to be so unhappy - she can see it in his eyes. Alex ignores her. She goes to see Phil, who tells her she's not invited in, and throws her out. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian Beale *Michelle Collins as Cindy Beale *Dominic Taylor as Nick Holland *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy Mitchell *Pam St. Clement as Pat Evans *Wendy Richard as Pauline Fowler *C.P. Grogan as Ros Thorne *Barbara Windsor as Peggy Mitchell *Steve McFadden as Phil Mitchell *Ross Kemp as Grant Mitchell *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany Mitchell *Paul Moriarty as George Palmer *Tony Caunter as Roy Evans *Shaun Williamson as Barry Evans *Daniela Denby-Ashe as Sarah Hills *Richard Driscoll as Alex Healy *Roberta Taylor as Irene Hills *Gavin Richards as Terry Raymond *Dean Gaffney as Robbie Jackson *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia Jackson *James Alexandrou as Martin Fowler *Caroline Paterson as Ruth Fowler *Karen Henthorn as Julie Haye *Desune Coleman as Lenny Wallace *Seán Gleeson as Conor Flaherty *Nadia Sawalha as Annie Palmer *Janet Dibley as Lorna Cartwright *Joe Absolom as Matthew Rose *Russell Floyd as Michael Rose *Tilly Vosburgh as Susan Rose *Philip McGough as Judge *John Michie as Mr Walker *Raymond Brody as Paynter *Sayan Kent as Dyson *David Willoughby as Hogan Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes